Amor y Muerte
by hanna19
Summary: Porque cuando se ama a alguien de verdad ese amor puede llagar a superar cualquier adversidad incluso la muerte. Secuela del one-shot Sacrificio. Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.
1. Chapter 1

Amor y Muerte

Prologo:

Era una tarde lluviosa y gris en las tierras de Ooo en donde no se podía observar a nadie afuera ya que todos estarían resguardándose de la lluvia, pero en una casa del árbol, precisamente en la casa que perteneció al héroe más grande de todo Ooo, Finn el humano, se encontraba quien fuera su hermano y compañero de aventuras Jake el perro que parecía que se estaba preparando para salir a pesar de la lluvia y le frio, Jake recogió un paraguas y antes de salir miro en el interior de la casa como si dicho lugar le trajera recuerdos algo dolorosos ya que se lo notaba por su expresión triste, luego dirigió su mirada a su amigo B-MO:

Jake: B-MO voy a salir cuida la casa.

B-MO: claro Jake…pero dime ¿vas a ir de vuelta a ese lugar verdad?

Jake: Si voy para allí.

B-MO: Lo extrañas ¿verdad?

Jake: No te imaginas cuanto – dijo el can de forma nostálgica al momento en que abría la puerta de la casa para salir.

Al salir afuera abrió su paraguas y empezó a caminar, al parecer su destino no era tan lejano de donde se encontraba porque al pasar el bosque, muy cerca del dulce reino se encontraba un monumento al héroe que venció al Lich, el hechicero que atormento la tierra por largo tiempo, y en donde también se podía ver una inscripción en esta que decía:

_Este monumento es para conmemorar y recordar al gran héroe Finn el humano que ya no se encuentra entre nosotros._

_Gracias a su valentía logro vencer al gran mal de Ooo el Lich._

_Tu hermano Jake y todos tus amigos te recordaremos por siempre._

Jake miro la inscripción por unos momentos y con una vos apagada y triste dijo:

Jake: Hay hermanito realmente no sabes cuánto te extraño…no es lo mismo sin ti - dijo el can conteniendo algunas lágrimas que escapaban por salir de sus ojos – sabes no solo yo también todos en este lugar te extrañan incluso el viejo chiflado del rey helado también – hablo el perro haciendo una sonrisa fingida que no duro mucho.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que duro unos minutos, luego el perro suspiro y continúo diciendo:

Jake: sabes cuando tú me dijiste que te ibas a una aventura solo yo supe…supe que tú no volverías y eso me dolió demasiado, pero desde lo que sucedió con Marceline tu no volviste a ser el mismo, sé que te dolió demasiado porque tú me dijiste que….a pesar de la muerte, a pesar de que no estaba contigo tú la seguirías amando por siempre y cumpliste con lo que me dijiste porque en todo este tiempo tu nunca la olvidaste.

El can paro una vez más para dar un largo suspiro y continuar:

Jake: Porque todo tuvo que terminar así…hubiera deseado verte feliz con la persona que amabas a tu lado.

Al terminar de hablar perro continúo parado ahí y mientras su mirada se dirigía a un punto cualquiera del paisaje que lo rodeaba, su mente se perdía en los recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano en donde su hermano seguía con el pero ya no era el mismo, pero más que nada recordando los acontecimientos que se sucedieron hasta el punto donde se encontraba ahora, recordando lo vivido antes de este amargo desenlace.

Hola otra vez, este fic será una pequeña secuela de mi primer one-shot que se titula sacrificio por si les interesa y bueno también diré que todavía no se de cuantos capítulos será esta secuela peor para orientarlos más diré que esta secuela es una retrospectiva de Jake sobre lo que paso con finn luego de la muerte Marceline, si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o critica serán bien recibidas y también me disculpo porque el prólogo sea algo corto pero el próximo capítulo será más largo.

Será hasta la próxima y dejo el nombre (si es q lo cambio xD) del siguiente capítulo q se titula: "recuerdos de un corazón marchito".


	2. Recuerdos de un corazon marchito

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de un corazón marchito

Había pasado ya un mes desde la batalla con el Lich y el trágico suceso que llevo a la muerte de alguien conocido por esas tierras y que de alguna manera era querida por todos, ese alguien era Marceline la reina vampiro que en un acto de valentía y amor puro había sacrificado su vida para salvar al que se convirtió en el gran héroe de todo Ooo, Finn el Humano, su amigo y también la persona a la que amó más que a nadie.

De alguna manera a todos les había afectado está perdida, pero a quien más le afecto sin duda fue a Finn, el joven había quedado destrozado por la pérdida de su amiga a tal punto que ya no sonreía como solía hacerlo y por el momento no tenía ganas de salir a alguna aventura, muchos pensaban que el estado actual del chico seria temporal y con el tiempo pasaría pero su hermano Jake no pensaba eso, además de conocerlo vivían en la misma casa y también había presenciado la muerte de la vampiresa muy de cerca, además aun podía recordar el momento en que Marceline yacía inerte en los brazos del muchacho.

_Flashback_

_Finn seguía arrodillado en el suelo llorando mientras aun sostenía el cuerpo de Marceline entre sus brazos, murmurando su nombre, como si con eso consiguiera despertarla de su sueño eterno pero sabía que eso no sucedería, incluso en algún momento acaricio su cabello con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño o una broma pero el recordar que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre hacia que volviera a la trágica realidad que estaba viviendo._

_No se percató de la presencia de su hermano Jake hasta que este le toco el hombro:_

_Jake: Finn yo…lo siento hermano pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – dijo el can con una expresión triste en su rostro, intentando hacer entrar en razón al chico que de alguna forma seguía sin creer que lo que estaba presenciando fuera real pero el joven no lo escuchaba se negaba a creer en tan cruel realidad- Finn, finn…FINN ESCUCHAME QUIERES, es inútil, no insistas solo te seguirás lastimando mas…acéptalo ella no volve- pero el muchacho no lo dejo terminar de hablar ya que grito frustrado y desesperado:_

_Finn: ¡NO DIGAS ESO JAKE ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, es mentira…ella no puede haberse ido – dijo el héroe con una voz quebrada dejando escapar algunos sollozos – porque, por-porque tuvo que pasar esto, dime Jake ¿porque tuvo que terminar así? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la vampiresa._

_Jake: no lo sé finn…no lo se _

_Fin de flashback_

Desde ese momento el perro supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y que todos los intentos para animar al héroe serian en vano, ya que desde ese día, algo se rompió en el interior del chico, como si su corazón se hubiera oscurecido y marchitado para siempre y Jake sabia la explicación de ese cambio

_Flashback_

_Luego de la respuesta de Jake solo hubo silencio, ya las palabras eran inútiles en ese momento._

_Pero de un momento a otro, tanto Finn como Jake notaron que el cuerpo de Marceline comenzaba a desaparecer en forma de cenizas. Jake ya se esperaba que esto sucediera ya que los vampiros al morir, sus cuerpos se convierten en cenizas, pero a pesar de ello le dolía demasiado ver esa imagen. Por otro lado a Finn lo que estaba sucediendo, solo provocaba que su dolor e impotencia se intensificarán más, pero antes de que el cadáver de Marceline desapareciera por completo el chico logro dirigirles unas últimas palabras como si esta lo estuviera escuchando:_

_Finn: A-adiós mi reina…prometo que nunca te olvidare – con esas últimas palabras Marceline desapareció si más mientras el viento se llevaba sus cenizas. _

_El héroe seguía arrodillado y su mirada estaba baja, perdida en algún punto del frio suele, sus manos seguían ensangrentadas al igual que ropa pero eso ya no le importaba, en ese instante fue en donde tuvo que aceptar que la había perdido, que se había ido para no volver._

_Dejando que la última lagrima callera por su rostro, el muchacho cayo rendido en el suelo, quizás por el cansancio de la batalla, quizás por todas las lágrimas que había derramado… o quizás simplemente porque el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento eran demasiado para las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_Jake: Es hora de volver a casa Finn – dijo el perro al momento en que cargaba a su hermano en su lomo para dirigirse a casa._

_Fin de Flashback_

Jake: haaa… como quisiera dejar de recordar esto – dijo el can con una exprecion algo trist en su rostro – espero que con el tiempo puedas superar esto finn…pero no creo q sea posible.

Finn se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama en la oscuridad, a pesar de que el sol brillara afuera con intensidad, el joven no quería ver la luz del sol solo quería estar solo en la oscuridad, con sus pensamientos y con sus recuerdos.

El muchacho estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada y dejando que su mente se sumergiera en los recuerdos de un pasado diferente en donde aún su "amiga" seguía con vida y a su lado.

_Flashback_

_Se podía observar a un Finn de 16 años caminando por el bosque de vuelta a su casa, como no había tenido ninguna aventura ese día, decidió aprovecharlo para pasar tiempo con quien en ese momento era su novia, la Princesa Flama, pero al pareces las cosas no habían salido como esperaba ya que el chico estaba serio, con algunas quemaduras en sus manos y cara, mientras iba murmurando en el camino:_

_Finn: haaa no puede ser otra vez…no entiendo que es lo que está pasando solíamos llevarnos tan bien y ahora peleamos casi siempre que nos vemos, como odio mi suerte – el joven suspiro para luego continuar – parece que nunca podre tener una novia o alguien que ame – pero en ese momento una voz lo saco de su monologo: _

_Marceline: valla mira quien está aquí, es mi héroe de pacotilla favorito, que hay finn que me cuentas ¿alguna nueva aventura o algo? – dijo la reina vampiro con una sonrisa de lado mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico pero al momento lo noto algo decaído – Oye Finn ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso paso algo malo?_

_Finn: No Marceline, no es nada para preocuparse – mostrando una sonrisa pero que obviamente no convenció a Marceline_

_Marceline: vamos Finn crees que voy a tragarme esa mentira, te conozco, vamos soy tu amiga que acaso ¿no confías en mí?_

_Finn: nooo marcy, yo si confió en ti y claro que eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero es que…_

_Marceline: pero ¿es qué? , anda finn dilo de una vez quieres._

_Finn: haaa está bien pero no te burles por lo que voy a decirte…lo que pasa es que me siento algo deprimido porque mi relación con la princesa flama no está muy bien que digamos y bueno esto me hiso pensar que tal vez no haya nadie q me quiera…o tal vez no existe – dijo el muchacho triste y decepcionado._

_Marceline: haaa entonces era por eso, pero dime no será que estas exagerando un poco finn._

_Finn: ¡QUE ¡claro que no, tal vez para ti sea poco cosa pero para mí es importante._

_Marceline: mmm entiendo…pero mira finn el hecho que tu relación con la fogosita no esté bien no significa que no haya alguien que te quiera o te amé, tal vez esa persona que buscas esté más cerca de lo que crees – dijo la vampiresa algo sonrojada por su comentario._

_Finn: pero no solo fue con la princesa flama, también antes cuando la dulce princesa me rechazo, ya me ha pasado más de una vez y me da la sensación de que se seguirá repitiendo la misma historia – respondió triste el chico, aguantando algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

_Marceline: HAAA YA BASTA FINN DEJA DE LAMENTARTE – dijo algo fastidiada la mujer por la situación de su amigo – en primera tanto la fogosita como la rosada son unas tontas porque no saben apreciarte como se debe y en segunda si crees que por eso vas a estar solo el resto de tu vida te equivocas porque yo siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesite…además si sigues comportándote como un niñito llorón que se hace problema por todo, nadie te soportaría._

_El muchacho se quedó callado ante el discurso de su amiga, pero cuando reacciono le dijo:_

_Finn: ¡HEY! ¡YO NO SOY UN LLORON ¡ Y TAMPOCO SOY UN NIÑO, ya tengo 16 para que lo sepas._

_Marceline: jajajaja para mí siempre serás un niño así tengas 40 años – dijo riéndose la chica ante comentario de su compañero._

_Finn: pero lo que dijiste antes… ¿es verdad? Que tu siempre estarás conmigo, que no me dejaras solo – pregunto el joven que estaba algo avergonzado, pero rápidamente agrego – digo porque bueno tu eres inmortal y todo eso je je – dijo riendo nervioso y mirando para otro lado._

_La vampiresa paro de reír para luego mirar con una cara de asombro al muchacho, pero logro recomponerse rápido para contestar:_

_Marceline: claro que es verdad, nunca voy a dejarte solo finn…además con quien más podría divertirme e ir de aventuras que no sea contigo – dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, demostrando que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad._

_Finn: Gracias Marceline, sabes hablar contigo de esto hizo que me sintiera mejor – mostrando una gran y cálida sonrisa en su rostro - ¡eres la mejor¡ - dijo el chico para luego para darle un gran y cálido abrazo a la reina vampiro, que esta correspondió al instante._

_Marceline: Claro que soy la mejor tonto…no lo dudes finn siempre estaré para ti._

_Fin de Flashback_

Finn: que ciego y tonto fui, tu siempre estuviste cuando te necesite, no importaba si era para salir de aventuras o solamente para charlar tu siempre estabas pero fui tan estúpido que no lo valore cuando estabas aquí – dijo el chico reprochándose por su actitud para con su "amiga".

Luego de eso, el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el muchacho volviera hablar:

Finn: Si supiera lo mucho que te necesito ahora Marcy – pronuncio el joven mientras dejaba que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos – te extraño – dijo para continuar sumido en sus recuerdos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Hola otra vez bueno aquí les dejos el primer capítulo de este fic que se titula amor y muerte, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia o crítica serán aceptadas. Una pequeña aclaración en la parte en donde el cuerpo de Marceline desapareceré y se hace cenizas o polvo lo saque de la creencia de que cuando los vampiros morían sus cuerpos se volvían cenizas, eso se muestra en muchas películas o historias q tratan de vampiros (digo historias buenas no la bazofia de crepúsculo XD) hago la aclaración para el q no sabía.

Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. memorias de un dia de tormenta

Memorias de un día de tormenta

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la batalla con el Lich y del trágico acontecimiento, nada había cambiado desde entonces, Finn aún se sentía deprimido y culpable por la muerte de su "amiga" Marceline, incluso aun después del tiempo que había transcurrido desde ese triste momento, el chico seguía sin querer salir a ningún lado, las aventuras que solía realizar apenas si las hacía, ya sea porque Jake lo obligara o porque algunos de sus amigos más cercanos e lo pedían.

Este día no era diferente a ningún otro, tal vez la única diferencia es que afuera se desataba una tormenta que parecía no tener un fin próximo; Jake se encontraba en casa junto con Finn, intentando convencer al muchacho de que al menos si no podían salir por la tormenta que se desataba afuera, hiciera otra cosa para despejar su mente como jugar a algunos de juegos que tenía B-MO o ver una película, pero al parecer todo esfuerzo del can por intentar que su hermano se olvidara de su tristeza eran en vano.

Jake: vamos hermano si tan solo hicieras algo además de estar estar en tu habitación a oscuras o dando vueltas por toda la casa con cara de zombie tal vez te sentirás mejor – dijo el perro preocupado por estado del chico, ya que se veía algo demacrado, con ojeras, el cabello algo enmarañado, etc.

Jake: por favor Finn tienes que hacer algo para distraerte, despejar tu mente...tu sabes mejor que yo que esto no te está haciendo nada bien y me preocupa – dijo preocupado y un poco hastiado al no poder convencer a su hermano intentar olvidar su tristeza.

Finn: es que tú dices eso porque tu no entiendes lo que me duele todo esto…no pude salvar a alguien muy cercano a mí, no pude hacer nada solo quedarme viendo como un idiota como la vida de Marcy se extinguían de a poco – dijo el muchacho que se lo notaba triste y frustrado – sabes Jake muchas veces… creo que no merezco que me llamen héroe.

Jake: pero que dices hermano, tu si mereces ser llamado héroe, tu salvaste todo Ooo, derrotaste al lich – respondió el can intentando convencer al humano.

Finn: yo no hice nada que ¡no lo entiendes ¡yo solamente tuve suerte de que el lich haya desaparecido, además si hubiera salvado todo Ooo como dices entonces…entonces nadie estaría muerto – dijo con una vos algo quebrada.

Luego de lo que dijo el chico, el silencio de apodero del lugar, pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Jake hablo:

Jake: se…sé que esto es muy difícil para ti finn y también sé que la extrañas pero quisiera verte con el ánimo que solías tener - dijo el perro con una expresión algo nostálgica - sabes desde ese día cada vez que te veo a los ojos ya no veo ese brillo vivaz y alegre, sino que ahora parece como si estuvieras muerto por dentro…a lo que me refiero con esto es que esta tristeza y dolor te está matando de a poco – explico con cierta angustia.

Finn: sabes Jake en algo tienes razón, desde ese día siento…siento como si realmente estuviera muerto por dentro.

EL perro se quedó callado ante la respuesta de su hermano, realmente todo esta situación le angustiaba, y el que el chico haya dicho eso solamente hacía que se preocupara y angustiara aún más. Pero en ese momento el can recordó una duda que venía rondando por su mente hace tiempo y tal vez ya era hora de aclararla:

Jake: sabes finn siempre tuve una duda con todo este tema

Finn: ¿cuál es Jake?

Jake: bueno mira no mal interpretes lo que voy a decirte ahora, tú me dijiste que ella antes de lo que sucedió te dijo que te amaba, además de que pude ver cuando te beso, pero…

Finn: ve al punto quieres – dijo el humano algo fastidiado

Jake: pero dime ¿tu realmente la amabas? O solo le correspondiste en ese momento por impulso.

Luego de la pregunta que le hizo el perro a su amigo, este se quedó callado un tiempo sin decirle nada a su hermano, Jake se sintió algo incómodo en ese momento por haber hecho tal pregunta y creyendo que el chicho se había molestado con él le dijo:

Jake: sabes hermano mejor olvídalo no debí hacerte esta pregunta, perdona si te –pero el can no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el humano:

Finn: yo también me hice la misma pregunta varias veces Jake…cuando ella me dijo eso, creí que la amaba desde un comienzo, pero luego me pregunte si solamente actué por impulso – dijo el muchacho un una expresión seria en el rostro – este tiempo me sirvió para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos y llegue a la conclusión de que…de que cuando yo me sentía solo ella siempre estaba conmigo, me escuchaba, intentaba ayudarme siempre que podía, se preocupaba por lo que me sucedía y a pesar de que ella decía muchas veces que era mala y un niño bueno como yo no tenía que estar con alguien como ella, yo siempre supe que era una buena persona…que era una dama radical.

El joven hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y luego proseguir:

Finn: yo siempre la quise Jake pero fui tan tonto que no quería darme cuenta de que a mi lado estaba esa persona que siempre busque, ella era diferente, original, hermosa y valiente, eso fue lo que siempre me gusto de ella…y ahora el saber que ya no está, que nunca poder abrazarla y besarla, que nunca podré volver a ver su sonrisa… - dijo con una voz quebradiza, detonando el dolor que sentía al decir esas palabras – si eso responde a tu pregunta Jake, si la amo y siento que nunca podre dejar de amarla.

El perro se quedó impresionado por la respuesta de su amigo, pero a la vez sentía lastima por él ya que no le gustaba verlo sufrir así:

Jake: valla ahora sé que realmente la amabas…o mejor dicho que la amas – dijo el mayor comprendiendo lo que su hermano le había dicho – sabes si no quieres hacer nada está bien, si necesitas algo dímelo- le dijo al momento que se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación del chico, pero fue detenido por la voz de este que le decía:

Finn: sabes Jake días como estos me traen recuerdos – dijo mirando hacia la ventana y viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo, dejo que su mente se perdiera en un recuerdo no tan lejano de un día de tormenta.

_Flashback_

_Se podía observar el cielo gris, el sol no había salido en todo el día y ahora que estaba anocheciendo todo seguía igual, con la diferencia que gotas de agua empezaban a caer, el viento soplaba con fuerza y se escuchaban el ruido de algunos rayos. En ese panorama de tormenta se encontraba caminando, por las afueras del bosque, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio que sobresalía por su gorro en forma de oso, pero también se notaba que el chico no estaba muy bien tanto física como anímicamente, ese joven era más ni menos que Finn el Humano, que se apresuraba por llegar a casa y poder resguardarse de la lluvia._

_Al llegar por fin a su casa del árbol, se percató de no se encontraba nadie en ella, ya que Jake le dijo que pasaría algunos días con su esposa y sus hijos y a B-MO no lo había visto en todo el día. Al estar ya adentro el joven se dejó caer en una silla que se encontraba cerca de él:_

_Finn: haaa esto no podía terminar peor – se dijo para así mismo el chico que se veía triste y decepcionado, al momento en que hacia una mueca de dolor por las quemaduras que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo._

_El muchacho se quedó reflexionando un momento hasta que sintió una presencia atrás suyo, y al darse vuelta se encontró con cierta vampiresa que le hacia una de sus tantas caras para espantarlo:_

_Finn: haaa eres tu marcy – dijo con tranquilo - ¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_Marceline: al parecer ya no caes en ningunos de mis trucos finn, no como el pulgoso de Jake – dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – que acaso no podía visitar a mi héroe de pacotilla favorito o es que no quieres que venga._

_Finn: ¡nooo! no eso marcy eso solo que…digamos que este día fue de lo peor – hablo algo disgustado el joven._

_Marceline: que ¿acaso paso algo malo finn? – pregunto la inmortal preocupada, pero luego noto las quemaduras que tenía el chico – haaa ya veo, dime que tuviste otra discusión con la fogosita ¿verdad?_

_Finn: No solamente fue eso….terminamos – dijo algo triste el rubio._

_Marceline: pero porque ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la mujer- además no creo que si terminaran fuera excusa para dejarte como tostada._

_Finn: lo que pasa es que…me di cuenta de que tal vez no estaba tan enamorado como pensaba, ya no sentía lo que sentí cuando la conocí y no quería continuar con algo que ya no tenía sentido continuar, y cuando se lo dije intente hacerlo de la mejor forma posible pero….de un momento a otro empezamos a gritar y discutir hasta que bueno ya sabes lo impulsiva que puede ser ella cuando se molesta, entonces me quemo, luego le dije que ya no quería ser su novio y tampoco quería que me buscara más._

_Marceline: valla al parecer esta no fue una de sus discusiones de niños que solían tener, parece que esto fue más serio._

_Finn: si esto fue mucho más serio pero es que no quería que terminara así, hubiera querido que sigamos siendo amigos, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojando que…que le termine diciendo algo que no quería – dijo frustrado y algo decepcionado por lo sucedido._

_Marceline: bueno todos decimos estupideces cuando estamos enojados, pero no es para que te pongas así finn, eso ya es parte del pasado, no te pongas triste ¿sí? – dijo la vampiresa mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros, haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos _

_Finn: si es verdad, ya no hay nada que se puede por hacer, tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen podamos seguir siendo amigos – hablo un poco más animado – sabes no sé qué haría si ti Marcy – al momento en que abrazaba a la peli negra de manera cariñosa._

_La vampiresa estaba algo sorprendida por el abrazo del joven ya que no se lo esperaba, pero en unos instantes correspondió su abrazo y le dijo:_

_Marceline: jajaja seguramente serias un desastre sin mi héroe – le dijo de forma divertida._

_Sin darse cuenta pasaron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que se percataron de ello, al instante se separaron algo sonrojados y apenados:_

_Marceline: B-bueno será mejor que me valla para dejarte descansar, porque al parecer si que tuviste un día muy difícil héroe – dijo la vampiresa a momento en que flotaba hacia la puerta con su paraguas en mano para cubrirse de la lluvia que caía afuera._

_Finn: jeje si es verdad tienes razón marcy hoy sí que fue un día complicado, además tengo que cambiarme de ropa y curarme las quemaduras – hablo el muchacho mientras la acompañaba a la puerta._

_Marceline: si es verdad toda tu ropa esta mojada y algo quemada por cierto – dijo de forma divertida, mientras su mirada se dirigía a los ojos del chico – bueno es hora que me valla, adiós héroe - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – cuídate, nos vemos luego – se despidió la mujer con una cálida sonrisa._

_El muchacho que se quedó estático en su lugar, no esperaba que la vampira hiciera eso, aunque ya le había dado besos en la mejilla antes, pero este se sentía diferente, muy diferente:_

_Finn: A-adiós marcy – respondió el rubio algo sonrojado y confundido ya que él sabía que ese beso se sentía diferente, no sentía el típico cariño de amigos que se tenían, sino algo más fuerte, algo que en ese momento el chico no se pudo explicar._

_Fin de Flashback _

Finn seguía con su mirada fija en el paisaje tormentoso que se apreciaba desde la ventana, pero se notaba que en su mirada había un cierto dejo de nostalgia, que para Jake no paso desapercibido, comprendía muy bien lo que le sucedía a su hermano, así que decidió dejar al humano descansar:

Jake: Finn voy a estar abajo, será mejor que descanses ¿si?, luego vendré yo.

Finn: está bien Jake – dijo el rubio, y al momento en que su hermano se fue de la habitación, el chico se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo y por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar recordar algo de ese amargo momento que quera evitar:

_Flashback_

_Marceline: Y-yo haría esto una y otra vez...l-lo haría porque no podría soportar que te hagan daño porque...porque te amo finn._

_Marceline: adiós mi héroe...t-te amo_

_Finn: adiós marcy...yo también t-te amo y te amare siempre._

_Fin de flashback_

Al recordar ese triste momento, el muchacho no pudo evitar llorara amargamente ante tal recuerdo:

Finn: Marcy, yo también te amo….te amo – dijo el chico en forma de susurro al momento en que se dejaba ganar por el sueño y el cansancio, y su mente se sumía en un mundo de sueños de una realidad diferente, sueños de felicidad, sueños de amor.

Hola otra vez, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios de los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y los demás fics.

Será hasta la próxima y dejo el título del próximo capítulo que se titula "sueños de un amor frustrado"


	4. Sueños de un amor frustrado

Sueños de un amor frustrado

Luego del grato recuerdo que había tenido el héroe de la vampiresa, este se dejó vencer por el sueño, ya sea por el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo o por el hecho de que el recordar constantemente a su "amiga" lo dejaba anímicamente agotado.

El chico al instante de cerrar sus ojos, se dejó llevar por el ese mundo de ensueños, que en muchas ocasiones era una vía de escape para el muchacho de la triste y amarga realidad que le tocaba vivir, en ese mundo de fantasías podía olvidar todo su dolor y hacer sus más grandes anhelos realidad, podía volver a ver a esa vampira que tanto extrañaba, podía volver a ver su sonrisa, podía volver abrazarla, a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios…podía simplemente volver a estar a su lado sin ningún impedimento.

_Sueño de Finn _

_Se podía observar al joven héroe caminando por un bosque, como si buscara a alguien, ya que miraba para todas direcciones esperando encontrar a esa persona que tanto ansiaba, hasta que al adentrarse más en el bosque, se topó con un pequeño claro, hermoso a la vista, pero su mirada no estaba fija en el paisaje sino en la persona que se encontraba allí, era a quien tanto anhelaba y extrañaba, era la que se convirtió en la dueña de su corazón, de sus sueños y pensamientos, era ni más ni menos que Marceline, su reina y su amor que había jurado nunca olvidar, estaba parada mirándolo de frente con sus cautivante ojos rojos, adornada con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro._

_El rubio a ver tal imagen no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr hacia ella y abrazarla de tal manera como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más, el joven emocionado por tenerla allí, a su lado le dijo: _

_Finn: ¡Marceline¡, Marceline, realmente…..realmente eres tú, no puedo….no puedo creerlo, o marcy te he extrañado tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte de vuelta aquí conmigo – decía el joven emocionado y feliz, sin soltarla de su abrazo al parecer por temor que al soltarla ella volvería a irse como ya lo había hecho._

_Marceline: a mí también me alegra mucho verte de vuelta finn – le dijo la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio – yo también te he extrañado mucho héroe._

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que seguían abrazados, sin decir nada, sintiendo la calidez del otro, hasta que el chico se separó un poco su cuerpo de la vampiresa para acercar su rostro al de esta, respirando el suave aroma de sus labios que tenía a escasos centímetros y que poco a poco fue rozando, hasta unirlos con los de ella en un beso lleno de sentimiento y amor, un beso que al principio fue dulce y algo inocente, que con el paso del tiempo se fue intensificando pero sin dejar de demostrase el cariño que se sentían. Por su parte la inmortal correspondía gustosa el beso que le daba el humano, sintiendo luego como la lengua de este se introducía en la boca de ella que no oponía resistencia alguna, dejaba que el joven explorara la cavidad de ella al mismo tiempo ella lo hacía con él._

_Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el joven se fue separando lentamente de los labios de la vampira, sin acortar demasiada distancia entre sus rostros, y posando su frente con la de ella le dijo:_

_Finn: dime marcy ¿esto es real?, porque siento que estoy viviendo un sueño…un sueño que me gustaría que nunca acabara – le dijo el humano tiernamente, ya que nunca esperaba vivir un momento como este nunca más._

_Marceline: están real como tú quieras que sea finn – dijo la peli negra mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en su último encuentro._

_Luego de la respuesta que le había dado la inmortal al joven, este volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella como si fuera la última vez que probaría ese embriagante sabor que lo tenía prácticamente fascinado desde aquel trágico momento, en donde había probado sus labios por primera y última vez, pensando y sabiendo que nunca volvería a hacerlo, pero como si fuera por arte de magia estaba haciéndolo una vez más, que si fuera por el duraría para siempre, pero luego de unos minutos la vampiresa se separó de el para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación y decirle:_

_Marceline: Parece que la tristeza te ha estado consumiendo este tiempo finn, ya no veo….ya no veo ese brillo en tus ojos que me tenían tan cautivada, ahora solo veo tristeza y oscuridad – hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar – ¿porque? Porque haces esto finn, porque dejas que todo este dolor te mate de a poco, yo no quiero….yo no quiero que mueras, quiero que vivas y seas feliz…aun si no es a mi lado._

_Finn: Entonces me estas pidiendo algo imposible Marceline, porque si no es contigo no sere feliz con nadie más…no puedo ser feliz si tú no estás a mi lado – dijo el humano con una expresión triste y nostálgica en su rostro._

_Marceline: no, no, si puedes hacerlo finn, tu si puedes ser feliz…sabes que el hacer esto no te llevara a ningún lado, solo...solo encontrarías la muerte más rápido – decía la mujer angustiada y con algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos._

_Finn: ¡que acaso no lo entiendes¡ simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no puedo – respondía el rubio de tal forma que detonaba dolor y frustración en su voz – además ya me he cansado de que me traten como a un tonto, de que me lastimen, de no me valoren…tú fuiste la única que lo hiciste pero tan estúpido que me di cuenta tarde de ello y ahora…ahora ya no te tengo._

_Marceline: siempre me tendrás a tu lado finn, yo nunca te dejare solo, siempre estaré en tu corazón…pero sé que eso no sería suficiente para ti, para mí tampoco lo es – dijo la mujer para luego aferrarse al cuerpo del humano de manera protectora – nunca estarás solo finn – le dijo a modo de consuelo._

_El joven al sentir el cuerpo de la peli negra aferrándose a él, la rodeo con sus brazos de la misma manera en que lo hacia la mujer para decirle:_

_Finn: lo sé, tú me lo prometiste antes, sé que de alguna forma no me dejaras solo…pero también es cierto lo que dijiste, no sería suficiente – le dijo el chico a en forma de susurro a la vampira, permaneció en silencio unos instantes para luego agregar – sabes marcy tú me dices que esta tristeza que siento me está matando, crees que no me doy cuenta de las consecuencias de mis acciones en todo este tiempo, pero soy consciente de ellas….quien sabe tal vez eso es lo que busque, tal vez busque la muerte porque la vida ya no tiene sentido para mí, no si tú no estás en ella – le dijo en un tono melancólico a la chica._

_Esta al escuchar las palabras del humano se soltó de su abrazo y lo miro con cierta molestia en sus ojos:_

_Marceline: no digas eso finn, ¡nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso¡ - le decía la vampiresa con dolor en su voz y dejando que aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por salir empezaran a recorrer su rostro _

_El joven acongojado por ver llorar a su amada de tal manera, intento traquilazarla de alguna manera:_

_Finn: Marcy por favor, por favor no llores – decía afligido el chico mientras acariciaba el largo y suave cabello de la vampiresa, intentando así calmarla – no soporto verte sufrir marcy y menos si es yo quien lo provoca – le decía el humana de forma cálida y llena de sentimiento, para luego con un tierno gesto limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano de manera suave._

_Marceline: N-no soporto verte así finn, no soporto verte sufrir así y menos si sé que yo lo estoy provocando – le decía angustiada la chica mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho que estaba posada en su rostro._

_Hubo un pequeño momento de calma, en donde todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ese armonioso momento de quietud fue roto por la voz de la peli negra:_

_Marceline: por favor finn prométeme….prométeme que no morirás aun, prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez – le decía la mujer a modo de súplica._

_Finn: no sé, no sé si pueda prometer eso – le respondió el rubio con la mirada baja, pero al sentir que recorrían más lagrimas por el rostro de la chica, este persiguió – peor si es por ti haría hasta lo imposible….pero ¿me esperaras?_

_Marceline: te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo la mujer para luego tomar la mano libre del chico y entrelazarla con la suya – porque luego podremos estar juntos para siempre sin ningún impedimento._

_El joven al escuchar esas palabras que dejaban ver una luz de esperanzas, levanto la mirada hacia la vampiresa y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:_

_Finn: gracias marcy….te amo _

_Marceline: y yo a ti héroe, siempre te amare._

_Y luego de esas palabras llenas de amor, se abrazaron y juntaron sus rostros para besarse una vez más, demostrando con ese acto que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y verdaderos, pero en ese momento el mágico escenario que se mostraba hace unos instantes se volvió completamente negro, y como si de una pesadilla se tratase la peli negra comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente de los brazos del humano, que al ver que perdía a su amada una vez mas no pudo evitar gritar desesperado:_

_Finn: ¡marcy, marcy, MARCY¡ POR FAVOR NO – decía abrumado y dolido el muchacho – por favor no te vayas….por favor no me dejes solo otra vez – decía al momento en las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y recorrer todo su rostro._

_Una vez más el joven se había quedado solo en la fría oscuridad, provocándole solamente más amargura y dolor y como si no fuera poco con su sufrimiento, las imágenes de ese doloroso momento volvían a su cabeza para tortúralo de forma fría y despiadada: _

_Finn: no, por favor no, ya basta – suplicaba el muchacho intentando detener el dolor que le provocaba volver a vivir ese trágico momento, pero todas sus suplicas era en vano ya que esas amargas imágenes seguían apareciendo en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y ya sin poder soportar más sufrimiento grito angustiado y desesperado - ¡BASTA, BASTA¡ ¡ MALDICION YA BASTA¡….por favor basta – decía esto último a modo de susurro y dejándose caer sobre la inmensa oscuridad que lo abrazaba, haciendo que su amargura y soledad se agrandaran._

_Fin del sueño._

Finn: NO, NO, BASTA, BASTA – seguía gritando el joven aun dormido de forma desesperada.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su hermano Jake que dormía en la misma habitación lo escuchara y apresurara a levantarse para ver lo que le sucedía al humano:

Jake: finn, finn, despierta por favor, despierta hermanito – decía el perro preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, al momento en que empezó a zarandearlo para que despertara.

Y luego de varios intentos el chico por fin despertó, exaltado por el sueño que había tenido pensando que había sido real, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo era, este se tranquilizó y tomando aire le dijo al perro:

Finn: ya Jake estoy bien, fue un sueño….solo un sueño – le decía el chico al can para tranquilizarlo.

Jake: está bien finn – le decía el perro amarillo, pero sin poder evitar la curiosidad que sentía ante lo que había soñado el humano le pregunto – pero ¿qué fue lo que soñaste finn?

El muchacho no le contesto, entonces el can supuso lo que tal vez había soñado:

Jake: dime soñaste con ella ¿verdad?

Finn: si Jake

Jake: bueno al parecer no fue tan bueno que digamos, porque gritabas como si te estuvieran torturando o algo.

Finn: tienes razón Jake no fue tan bueno el sueño….más bien parecía una pesadilla.

Luego de haberle respondido al perro, el rubio se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana para observar el paisaje, percatándose de que ya no llovía pero el cielo aún estaba gris, se quedó mirando el panorama por unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo al can:

Finn: voy a cambiarme, enseguida bajo – dijo el muchacho de manera tranquilizadora para calmar a su hermano que se notaba preocupado por el – y no te preocupes estoy bien Jake, te lo prometo – al momento de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

Jake: asta bien finn – dijo no muy convencido el animal- te espero abajo.

Luego de que el perro abandonara la habitación, la sonrisa del joven se borró de su rostro, para dar lugar a una expresión triste y llena de dolor:

Finn: Marcy – murmuro con añoranza el nombre de su amada, para luego agregar consternado- no sé si pueda cumplir esta promesa por mucho tiempo si las cosas continúan así….porque creo que no cambiaran – decía resignado el muchacho mientras le dirigía una última mirada al deprimente paisaje que se observaba en esa mañana, para luego preparase para salir aunque no quisiera, porque como lo había dicho antes su vida no tenía sentido sin ella a su lado.

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y espero que no haya sonado muy cursi en algunas partes jajajaja pero bueno eso les dejo a su criterio. También quiero agradecer a los que leyeron este fic y los anteriores me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo así que gracias.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o fic que escriba hasta entonces.


	5. Reflejos de una mente solitaria

Reflejos de una mente solitaria

Ya había pasado un año, desde aquel trágico suceso que había marcado para siempre el corazón y el alma del héroe, desde ese entonces no volvió a ser el de antes, no sonreía con frecuencia, el brillo de sus ojos se habían opacado a tal punto de parecer muertos, se lo veía distante y alejado de sus amigos y hasta de su propio hermano, que intentaba de cualquier manera que el joven se olvidara de su tristeza o por lo menos despejar su mente, pero apenas si lo había logrado, lo único que podía hacer por él era estar a su lado en todo momento y no dejarlo solo, ya sea por el simple hecho de que el can temía que su hermano hiciera alguna estupidez o algo para acabar con su vida o quizás solamente no quería que la soledad y la oscuridad terminaran por consumirlo. El joven humano, desde que había tenido ese alegre y amargo sueño con su reina vampiro, esa noche de tormenta, siguió soñando con ella todas las noches, pero eso sueños podían llegar a hacerlo sentir en el cielo como en el infierno de un momento a otro, podían darle la felicidad que no encontraba en la realidad junto a esa mujer vampiro que amaba con pasión o hacerlo vivir una pesadilla peor que la que estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Este día no era un día como cualquier otro en las tierras de Ooo, especialmente para cierto humano de cabello rubio, ese día se cumplía un año desde la muerte de Marceline, la reina vampiro, su amiga, su compañera de aventuras y la mujer que a pesar de la muerte seguía y seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días, como se había prometido hacer. No muchos estaban al tanto de la importancia del día, tal vez porque preferían olvidar tan triste acontecimiento, pero para el héroe, Finn el Humano, ese día que quería plasmado en su mente para siempre.

El muchacho de ahora 19 años, se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, mientras se perdía en los gratos recuerdos que tubo junto a su "amiga" en alguna ocasión, trayéndole alguna que otra pequeña sonrisa, pero su pequeña felicidad no duro mucho tiempo ya que fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la voz de su hermano que le hablaba:

Jake: finn, finn ¿me estas escuchando? – Le decía el perro algo fastidiado porque el humano no le prestaba atención – ¡OYE FINN TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Finn: q-que, ¿qué pasa? – Decía el chico, que había reaccionado ante el grito del perro- haaa eres tu Jake – le decía de forma indiferente

Jake: y quien esperaba que sea- le decía un poco molesto- venía a decirte que la dulce princesa nos invitó a su castillo a – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el joven rubio:

Finn: no voy a ir –decía de forma cortante el humano, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida del hogar- además voy a salir un rato a pasear

Jake: pero finn….

Finn: Jake yo….quiero estar solo ¿sí? Hoy no es un buen día….y tú más que nadie debería saber porque- le decía algo hastiado a su hermano, por parecer no darle la importancia necesaria a ese día tan impórtate para el muchacho.

Jake: si se a lo que te refieres hermanito, que crees que olvidaría de eso tan fácilmente…como si ver morir a un amigo fuera algo de todos los días – le decía el perro algo dolido por la actitud de su hermano

El joven que estaba de espaldas a su hermano, al escuchar las palabras de este no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho, ya que era verdad lo que el can decía, no todos los días ves morir a un amigo y alguien tan especial como ella. El humano se quedó callado unos instantes pero luego se dirigió a su hermano aun de espaldas y abriendo la puerta del hogar:

Finn: tú lo dijiste Jake y por eso necesito estar solo ¿sí?...además no te preocupes estaré bien, no hare nada estúpido – le dijo este, al momento de darse la vuelta y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora al perro.

Jake: haaa está bien finn vete….además sé que aunque te diga que no lo mismo te iras- le decía el can algo resignado – pero si no vuelves antes de que yo llegue a casa te ire a busca ¿entendiste?

Finn: si claro Jake entiendo…..nos vemos luego hermano- dijo al momento de salir del lugar.

Jake: nos vemos finn….cuídate

El rubio ya se encontraba algo alejado de su casa, se había dirigido hacia el bosque, pero en realidad no tenía un rumbo fijo, solamente quería un poco de paz para su mente, que se encontraba algo extenuada por los constantes recuerdos de aquella mujer de cabello negro que no podía olvidar.

El muchacho siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, perdido en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar que hace mucho no visitaba o no quería visitar, quizás porque ese lugar le traía recuerdos de aquella vampira o porque en ese lugar compartieron muchos momentos juntos, como amigos, y eso hacía que la amargura y el dolor con el que cargaba el humano se hiciera insoportable; al lugar que había llegado era a la casa de su "amiga" y cuando se percató de donde estaba solo pudo atinar a decir:

Finn: n-no, no puede ser es….es su casa – decía algo asombrado el chico, ya que al lugar que menos esperaba llegar en ese día tan fatídico y especial fuera ese.

El rubio no quería estar en ese lugar, quería irse, pero algo en su interior le decía que se quedara, le decía que entrara a aquella casa que aun atesoraba los recuerdos de aquella vampiresa, el chico dudo por unos instantes si debía entrar, pero luego se decidió a hacerlo.

Al entrar en la casa, un aroma muy familiar para el humano, se hizo presente en el ambiente y al estar ya adentro del lugar ese aroma lo inundó completamente, era una fragancia suave pero al mismo tiempo hechizante, esa fragancia a fresas y rosas, había dejado completamente fascinado al humano porque dicho aroma le recordaba mucho a esa reina vampiro que en algún momento supo vivir en este lugar. Y en instantes ese perfume le trajo un recuerdo feliz de aquella chica, que al momento de recordar ese suceso, susurro con melancolía su nombre:

Finn: marcy….

_Flashback_

_Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el rompimiento de finn con su antigua novia, la princesa flama, y todo parecía más tranquilo, por lo menos pudieron continuar siendo amigos como quería el héroe, fue algo incómodo al principio pero luego todo se fue normalizando, a tal punto de llevarse bien como amigos._

_Ese día el joven rubio se encontraba en la casa de su "amiga" Marceline, que lo había invitado a su casa para charlar y hacer un poco de música, ya que por algunos motivos no pudieron verse muy seguido ese tiempo._

_En ese momento se podía escuchar los acordes del bajo-hacha de Marceline y también el de la guitarra que tocaba el humano, que había aprendido a tocar hace tiempo gracias a la peli negra, y también se podía escuchar la melodiosa voz de ella acompañada de la voz del chico el los coros:_

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

(So far away)

Been far away for far too long

So far away

(So far away)

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

(That I love you)

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

(And I forgive you)

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you any more

Believe

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more

Believe

Hold on to me and never let me go

(Keep breathing)

Hold on to me and never let me go

(Keep breathing)

Hold on to me and never let me go

_Al terminar de cantar, los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, que parecían eternos para ambos, pero luego de que se dieran cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron mirándose con una sonrisa de "tontos enamorados", ambos dirigieron su mirada rápidamente hacia otro lado, algo avergonzados por lo sucedido, estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que la vampira hablo:_

_Marceline: b-bueno al parecer mejoraste en este tiempo con la guitarra niño – le decía algo nerviosa la mujer – y también con la voz, realmente me impresionaste – le dijo al momento de darle un "tierno y suave" empujón en el hombro._

_Finn: ya te lo había dicho antes marcy que había mejorado, pero al parecer no me creías – le decía, haciéndose el ofendido porque su amiga no creía lo que le decía_

_Marceline: no te hagas el ofendido finn - le decía siguiéndole el juego al rubio – pero ya sabes tenía que ver para creer o en este caso escuchar, además sí creo en ti niño tonto….somos amigos – decía esta última palabra la chica con un poco de tristeza en su voz _

_Finn: mmm está bien te perdono marcy, peor solo porque somos mejores amigos – le decía el chico con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, pero interiormente se encontraba algo confundido por seguir llamando amiga a la peli negra, ya que hace algún tiempo que venía sintiendo algo por ella y eso no era amistad, era algo más fuerte pero en ese momento ni el mismo entendía._

_Marceline: y quien dijo que yo te pedía perdón bobo – le decía la vampiresa de forma orgullosa_

_Finn: ho vamos no te hagas la orgullosa ahora marcy, si yo sé que si no te perdonaba te ibas a poner muy triste – le decía de manera burlona el rubio a la mujer, que seguía con su pose de orgullo y haciendo que no escuchaba las palabras del muchacho, este al percatarse de eso fue acercándose hasta la peli negra y le dijo – ha si no creo que sigas haciéndote la difícil después de esto, ¡ven aquí! – le decía el joven mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a la chica, pero el rubio no se percató del cable de la guitarra que seguía conectado al amplificador, que hizo que tropezara y cayera encima de la vampiresa, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por seguir haciéndose la orgullosa con el joven._

_El humano a sentir que iba a estrellase contra el piso cerro los ojos, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos y al hacerlo este se quedó completamente estático por lo que vio y la posición en que se encontraba, él estaba encima del cuerpo de Marceline, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y su boca, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas que estaba en extremo sonrojadas y sin poder emitir palabra alguna, ya que al estar en esa posición hizo que su mente quedara completamente en blanco, además de que ese embriagante y deliciosa fragancia que emitía el cuerpo de la mujer no lo ayudaban en nada; por su parte la mujer no estaba en mejores condiciones que el chico, ya que le tenerlo tan cerca hacia que se pusiera sumamente nerviosa como dejaba ver su rostro que también se encontraba sonrojado, además el simple hecho de tener a la persona de la que estás enamorado en esa posición no ayudaba en nada. _

_Sin darse cuenta los dos empezaron a acercar mas sus rostros, a lo que parecía que iba a ser un beso, pero el joven reacciono a tiempo y con una voz algo temblorosa le dijo:_

_Finn: y-yo, yo l-lo siento marcy n-no era mi intención- le dijo el muchacho sonrojado y apenado por lo que había sucedido, pero a pesar de eso no se sintió incomodo en ningún momento, se hubiera quedado así pro más tiempo si no hubiese pensado que a la peli negra tal vez le incomodaba estar en esa posición – d-déjame ayudarte- le dijo de manera gentil mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse. _

_Luego de ese momento algo incómodo pero reconfortante para los dos, estos no se dirigían palabra alguna, ya que no sabían que decir por que acababa de suceder, pero inesperadamente el joven rompió ese incomodo silencio:_

_Finn: sa-sabes marcy ya se hizo tarde es mejor que me valla- decía aun apenado el chico – además Jake se debe estar preocupando._

_Marceline: h-ha si claro no hay problema finn….nos vemos luego- le decía está a modo de despedida_

_Finn: hasta pronto – le decía, dándole un beso en la mejilla y salir apresurado del lugar, sin saber porque hizo lo que acababa de hacer._

_La vampiresa se quedó impresionada ante lo que acababa de hacer el rubio, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero fue una grata sorpresa el que lo hiciera, dejando mostrar su felicidad por una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras decía:_

_Marceline: a-adiós héroe….niño tonto – mientras observaba al joven perderse en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Fin de flashback_

Finn: valla que fui estúpido - se reprochaba el joven – si la hubiese besado en ese momento tal vez….tal vez podría haber pasado más tiempo con ella, hubiera por lo menos disfrutado de su compañía – decía el rubio algo triste

Pero al momento de volver a la realidad, el chico se dio cuenta que no estaba en la sala principal de la casa, sino en la habitación de vampiresa:

Finn: pero que….. ¿en qué momento llegue aquí? – Se cuestionaba el héroe algo asombrado por donde se encontraba- valla al parecer estuve metido en mis pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

Al salir de su asombro el muchacho recorrió un poco la habitación, en ese momento recordó cuando él y su hermano se habían metido a su casa sin permiso, y se habían escondido en su closet para que no los encontrara.

Finn: je esto me recuerda a la vez que Jake y yo nos escondimos en el closet de Marceline por temor a que si nos encontrara nos mataría – decía el joven con nostalgia al recordar ese episodio.

Pero esta vez sus recuerdos no duraron demasiado, ya que escucho una voz demasiado familiar que lo llamaba, una voz que juraría que era de:

Finn: m-marcy – balbuceo el rubio al ver la imagen de aquella vampiresa que era dueña de sus pensamientos.

El joven estaba pasmado por lo que sus ojos estaba viendo era ella, era Marceline, que lo miraba de forma encantadora, mientras se acercaba a él con una dulce sonrisa:

Finn: m-marcy, ¿e-eres tú? – le preguntaba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando –¿ acaso estoy soñando? – se cuestionaba el muchacho.

Marceline: si finn soy yo – le decía tiernamente la mujer, al momento de estar frente a el – y no héroe esto no es un sueño soy yo….o es que ¿acaso ya no me reconoces?

Finn: p-pero como si tu…si tu estas muerta – le decía sin salir de su asombro – esto….esto no es real, es solo….es solo un sueño – se decía el chico, ya algo asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

Marceline: tranquilo finn esto es real – le decía la peli negra, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico – ¿dime sientes esto?

Finn: s-si….marcy – le decía el joven, mientras tomaba la mano de la vampiresa que se encontraba en su mejilla – realmente….realmente eres tu – le decía muy emocionado el muchacho, a tal punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad por lo que estaba pasando, al momento en que abrazaba a la chica de manera posesiva como si temiera que todo fuera un sueño y volviera a perderla una vez más.

Por su parte la mujer correspondió el abrazo del rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de este:

Finn: no sabes…..no sabes lo mucho que me hacías falta Marceline, lo mucho….que te extrañado – le decía el muchacho, mientras se aferraba más su cuerpo y respirando la dulce fragancia de su negro cabello.

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que el humano, la aparto un poco de su cuerpo para mirar su rostro, y sin poder resistirse por mucho más, beso sus labios, esos labios que solo en sueños había probado luego de haberlo hecho por primera y última vez en la realidad, pero ahí estaba, besando una vez más, esos labios que lo tenían tan cautivado y no se cansaba de probar y lo mejor de todo era que esta vez no era un sueño sino era real.

La mujer correspondía gustosa ese beso que el rubio le daba, que al principio comenzó siendo tierno y gentil, pero al pasar de los segundos se fue haciendo intenso y apasionado; ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a él, la mujer sentía como la lengua del joven se hacía paso por su boca, dejando que explorara esa cavidad mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire por parte del humano, que no quería separarse mucho de ella:

Finn: te amo marcy…..por favor no vuelvas a irte, por favor no me dejes solo otra vez….te necesito – le decía el joven de forma dulce y cariñosa.

Marceline: no te dejare finn, nunca voy a dejarte…te amo – le decía la mujer dulcemente, mientras se acercaba para besar su frente de forma cálida y tranquilizadora.

Luego de esas palabras el chico se acercó de vuelta a la vampiresa para besarla una vez más y demostrarle todo el amor que aún seguía teniendo por elle, pero una voz detrás suyo lo detuvo:

Jake: finn, finn, estas….¿estás bien? – le decía muy preocupado el perro por su amigo

Finn: J-Jake, ¿q-que haces aquí? – le preguntaba el rubio asombrado por la presencia del can, pero al instante se percató que su querida vampira ya no estaba – marcy, marcy ¿dónde estás? – Preguntaba alarmado el joven – Jake no viste a Marceline, ella….ella estaba aquí.

Jake: ¡que! , estas seguro que estas bien finn – le decía ya muy preocupado el perro y algo asustado por la forma en que actuaba su hermano – aquí no hay nadie finn, estuve llamándote por unos minutos y no había nadie aquí.

Finn: ¿e-estas seguro?

Jake: si hermano muy seguro – le respondió el can, mientras observaba a su hermano que se encontraba sorprendido y muy confundido – te tardaste, fui a buscarte y vi tu rastro que me llevo hasta aquí….finn será mejor que nos vallamos a casa ¿sí?

Finn: pero Jake, ella…..ella estaba aquí- le decía desesperado el rubio

Jake: no habrás estado soñando tal vez

Finn: no Jake, la vi y también la sentí, se sentía….muy real, esto no era un sueño Jake tienes que creerme.

Jake: te creo hermano….pero creo que mejor que nos vallamos a casa, ya es tarde y creo que fue un día bastante agotador –le decía el perro, mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y lo dirigía a la salida.

Este por su parte se quedó callado, no entendía lo que estaba pasado, la había visto, la había sentido y eso no era un sueño, era real, era su fragancia, su voz, su sonrisa, todo, pero quizás….quizás su hermano tenía razón y tan vez lo había soñado todo, o quizás había alucinado con ella, eso no era para nada bueno.

Un tiempo después llegaron a su casa del árbol, los dos subieron a su habitación y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, antes de dormir el can le pregunto al chico:

Jake: ¿seguro que estas bien finn?

Finn: si Jake, tal vez solo estaba soñando como dijiste – le decía el chico para calmar a su hermano – estoy bien créeme…..buenas noches.

Jake: buenas noches hermano – le decía aun preocupado por el rubio.

Pero al momento en que el humano cerró los ojos para dormir, volvió a escuchar la voz de ella que el susurraba al oído:

Marceline: descasa héroe, dulce sueños – le decía de manera gentil para luego agregar – ya te dije nunca te dejare solo- al momento en que el chico se daba la vuelta esperado ver a la vampira, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad.

Lo que el joven no sabía era que, al alucinar con ella, con su amor frustrado por el trágico destino que los separo, estaba un paso más cerca de la locura y aún más cerca del destino que el mismo estaba construyendo….su muerte.

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado este fin. Antes que nada la canción que cantan Marceline y finn se llama "far away" del grupo nikellback, y si por si acaso no quedo muy claro finn alucina con Marceline en el capítulo.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que creo q será el final. Nos vemos


	6. juntos en la eternidad

Juntos en la eternidad

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente un poco más de un año y medio desde la muerte de la reina vampiro, Marceline, acontecimiento que parecía había dejado una marca de por vida en el alma y el corazón del héroe de las tierras de Ooo, Finn el humano, que en todo este tiempo no había podido olvidar a esa mujer que lo cautivo completamente y que en algún momento supo ser su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras y travesuras, pero que con el tiempo esa amistad que sentía por ella se terminó trasformando en algo más, en algo que ni el mismo sabía que era al principio, pero que descubrió cuando ya era demasiado tarde y de la peor forma; ahora estaba solo, ya no la tenía a su lado y solo le quedaban los recuerdos de esos alegres y reconfortantes momentos que vivió junto a la vampiresa. Estaba de más decir que la extrañaba y mucho y nada volvió a ser lo mismo para él desde ese trágico suceso, no había felicidad ni risas y alegría, solo había oscuridad, dolor y una tristeza que hacía que hasta los días más soleados y agradables, se volvieran fríos y nublados….simplemente ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo ni ahora ni nunca.

Pero últimamente había algo que acongojaba al joven de sobre manera, algo que nunca pensaba que podía suceder…algo que le decía estaba al borde de la locura, ya que desde el día en que volvió a pisar la casa de la peli negra, había escuchado su voz muy seguido, escuchaba como le susurraba al oído diciéndole que nunca lo dejaría solo y estaría siempre a su lado, pero eso no era no único, también la había visto ya varias veces, como se acercaba a el de forma provocativa o con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro con esos ojos de color carmesí, que sentía se perdía en ellos cada vez que dirigía su ojos a la profunda mirada de aquella mujer, pero más que nada y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, la había sentido y en más de una ocasión hubiera jurado que aquella alucinación era real, ya que sentía cada vez que ella lo abrazaba o acariciaba su cabello, cuando tocaba su mejilla, cuando besaba sus labios con pasión o cuando sentía su respiración chocar contra su piel. Todo eso le había hecho pensar que tal vez si las cosas continuaban así, no solamente su cordura se perdería sino también su vida se extinguiría por completo.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, con la mirada reflexiva, pensando sobre su actual situación, que el sabia no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, pero no estaba solo su hermano también se encontraba en la habitación en silencio, mirando al rubio de forma seria pero que internamente sentía una gran preocupación por el humano, ya que el sabía que todo esto no tendría un buen desenlacen. Pasaron así en silencio unos minutos hasta que uno de los dos se dignó el hablar:

Jake: sabes hermanito te he notado muy intranquilo últimamente, ¿te sucede algo? – le preguntaba el perro buscando una respuesta a la preocupante situación de su hermano y también para apaciguar la angustia que sentía el can.

El chico suspiro con pesar antes de responderle a su hermano:

Finn: tienes razón Jake, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, pero lo que me sucede es algo difícil de explicar…..no me creerías si te lo dijera – decía este con la mirada baja.

Jake: vamos finn cuéntamelo, prometo que voy a creerte – le decía el canino, alentándolo a contar lo que aquejaba al muchacho – confía en mi ¿sí? – termino de hablar para luego poner su pata sobre su hombro en señal de confianza.

El rubio levanto la mirada hacia el perro y le dijo:

Finn: está bien Jake, voy a contártelo – le dijo, pero hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio antes de que continuara – yo….creo que estoy alucinando con Marceline.

El can se quedó callada ante la confesión del humano, realmente esto era más grave de lo que pensaba, ya que era una clara señal de que la locura estaba haciendo meya en el joven. Luego de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar respondió:

Jake: esto no es bueno finn y creo que lo sabes mejor que yo – le decía serio – pero acaso era necesario llegar a esto finn, dime era necesario llegar a este extremo….sé que la extrañas más que a nadie y que aun la sigues amando pero….pero ahora todo ese dolor y tristeza no solamente te está matando sino que también te está enloqueciendo – le reprochaba al rubio por lo que su actuar le estaba provocando, pero ahora más que nunca el perro sentía que perdería a su hermano, ya sea por la muerte o la locura.

El joven no respondía a sus reclamos y tampoco lo miraba a la cara por temor a que reaccionara mal contra este. Por su parte el can continúo hablando:

Jake: ¿porque finn?, solo….dime porque – le dijo el perro con amargura.

Finn: yo….no lo sé hermano, pero sabes ya estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de esta vida y de lo que me está sucediendo….porque sabes cada vez que la veo o la escucho decir mi nombre creo que ella está ahí, que es real…pero luego me doy cuenta que no es otra cosa más que una ilusión, una mentira, porque se….que ella nunca volverá – le decía el rubio abatido- y lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si esto continua, tengo miedo de hacerte daño cuando este cegado por la locura – hablaba el muchacho con quebrada y temblorosa – sabes Jake últimamente he pensado que esta vida no valdría la pena, sabiendo que algún día me volveré un lunático…..por eso muchas veces quisiera morir para acabar con este tormento.

Jake: no finn, no te precipites, tal vez haya una solución….tal vez con el tiempo todo se arregle – le decía el perro angustiado y afligido por las palabras del humano.

Finn: ¡enserio crees que hay una solución!, ¡enserio crees que el tiempo solucionara todo y que de un día para el otro todo habrá terminado!, entiéndelo de una vez Jake no hay solución como esa…..la única salida es acabar con toda esta pesadilla es que yo muera, tal vez así pueda por fin estar en paz conmigo mismo – le decía serio y decidido ante la solución que brindaba a todo este calvario que estaba viviendo.

Jake: pero yo no quiero perderte finn, no quiero que mueras…..pero tampoco quiero que sufras como ahora, yo lo único que quiero es verte bien – decía el can alicaído y triste con solo pensar que su hermano pronto no estaría con él, porque a pesar de que el quisiera cuando llegara el momento él no podría hacer nada para detener a su hermano cuando fuera en busca de su solución…en busca de su muerte.

Luego de la plática hubo unos minutos de silencio que parecían eternos para ambos, pero que fue cortado por el humano que en voz monótona le dijo:

Finn: Jake voy a estar arriba – le dijo para luego subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

Jake: haaa esto es peor de lo que pensaba – se dijo a si mismo consternado por lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

Cuando el humano llego a su habitación se tumbó boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando al techo para poder despejar su mente de esos malos recuerdos que lo atormentaba constantemente o siquiera poder encontrar un momento de paz en el silencio del lugar. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para escuchar aquella voz, que ahora más que felicidad, le causaba miedo y frustración:

Marceline: no estés triste finn, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado – le susurraba la mujer en su oído – y no tengas miedo, no te hare daño, yo te protegeré – le decía de forma calmada esta, provocando que el chico se exaltara por la forma tan calmada que le hablara, haciendo que se levantara estrepitosamente de su lugar y le dijera:

Finn: ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ QUIERES! – Le gritaba el rubio con enojo y amargura – TU NO ERES REAL, SOLO ERES UNA ILUCION, ¡SOLO ESTAS EN MI MENTE!

Marceline: ¿enserio no te parezco real héroe? – Le decía la peli negra, mientras el chico sentía que lo abrazaba por detrás – ¿acaso no sientes esto?, ¿o es que acaso yo no me amas como decías?

El joven ante esa pregunta, se dio vuelta bruscamente alejando el cuerpo de la chica que ahora estaba frente suyo y lo miraba de manera penetrante:

Finn: NO TE ACERQUES, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!, TU NO ERES REAL – continuaba gritando alterado el muchacho – solamente me estás haciendo daño.

Marceline: no voy a hacerte daño finn – le decía la chica, acercándose lentamente hacia él y volviendo a preguntar - ¿acaso yo no me amas?

Finn: YO AUN TE AMO, NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE TI….¡ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE! – decía el rubio al momento en que algunas lágrimas empezaba a escapar de sus ojos por la frustración y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero esas lagrimas solo hicieron que la situación empeoraran – ¡YA DEJAME!, POR FAVOR DEJAME, NO….NO TE ACERQUES SOLO ME HACES MAS DAÑO – le suplicaba desesperado a la mujer que hacia odio sordo a ellas porque continuaba acercados a él, en ese momento no pudo soportar más y grito – VETE, ALEJATE…TE ODIO, ¡ TE ODIO POR HACERME ESTO¡….amarte como aun lo hago solo me produce dolor, así que por favor…aléjate – dijo esto último el humano en forma de murmuro mientras caía arrodillada al suelo aun llorando amargamente.

No paso mucho para que su hermano llegara asustado y desesperado por los gritos que emita el muchacho a la habitación, en ese preciso instante aquella mujer de ojos rojos que estaba cerca del chico desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. El perro se acercó lentamente a donde estaba su hermano y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo:

Jake: finn, hermanito, ¿me escuchas?, soy yo Jake – le decía lo más calmado posible – finn por favor contesta, fi- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven se aferró al perro asustado y consternado, el can estaba algo asombrado por la acción de este, pero pudo reaccionar y decirle – ya tranquilo hermano, tranquilo, todo…..todo estará mejor – le decía el perro de manera tranquilizadora y calmada, cuando en realidad sentía muy intranquilo por cómo veía a su hermano.

Finn: t-tengo miedo Jake…..y-yo tengo miedo – le decía el muchacho sollozando y con la voz entrecortada.

Jake: ya finn no tengas miedo, no pasara nada….yo estaré a tu lado, no te dejare solo hermano – dijo el can intentando que con sus palabras el humano se tranquilizara, pero ni el mismo se creía lo que decía, ya que de alguna forma sabia como iba a terminar todo esto.

Pasaron varias semanas desde ese amargo suceso, y el ambiente volvió a la calma que los tenía acostumbrados, por lo menos el humano parecía estar más tranquilo, ya no escuchaba esas voces que tanto lo atormentaban, ya no volvió a ver la figura de aquella mujer a la que aún seguía amando a pesar de todo lo vivido, pero si había un pequeño cambio, el chico no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en su casa por temor a que esa alucinación que ya solo le provocaba angustia y temor volviera, para evitar eso el joven héroe salía más seguido a despejar su mente o a alguna misión o aventura que alguno de sus amigos más cercanos les encargaban a él y a su hermano Jake, que desde la ultima vez que el rubio había alucinado con la vampiresa, este se preocupaba mucho más por su hermano de lo que ya estaba, pero también se sentía como un completo inútil ya que de alguna forma sabía que esa tranquilidad seria rota en cualquier momento.

Luego de que los dos hermanos habían terminado con un encargo que les había dado la gobernante del dulce reino, estos se encontraban de vuelta en su hogar, al entrar el joven se quedó parado dándole la espalda al perro, estuvo callado unos momentos hasta que por fin hablo dirigiéndose a su hermano:

Finn: Jake sabes he estado pensando y creo voy a irme a una aventura – le decía con un tono de voz serio, aun de espaldas a su hermano para luego agregar – recuerdas de ese guerrero que fue condenado a vagar por todo Ooo por haber sido corrompido por la maldad, ese que dicen que habita en las profundidades del bosque oscuro.

Jake: si lo recuerdo, lo vimos una vez que encontramos un libro sobre mitos y leyendas que la dulce princesa nos había encargado traer, pero ¿que acaso pretendes ir a eliminarlo? – le pregunto el can temiendo un poco a la posible respuesta del rubio.

Finn: si Jake, voy a ir a matarlo – le decía su hermano decidido y firme en su palabra, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar directamente al perro – pero voy a ir solo….no quiero que me sigas.

El can al escuchar esas palabras se alarmo demasiado porque ya sabía a donde llevaba todo esto y también el porqué de no querer que lo acompañaran:

Jake: ¡acaso estás loco finn!, ¡que acaso no recuerdas que ese guerrero es muy peligroso! – Reprochaba la idea del humano en un intento de hacer que reaccionara - todos los que han ido a buscarlo murieron….¿que acaso vas a ir a ese lugar solamente para morir?

El joven se quedó callado ante la pregunta de su hermano, y parecía que no iba a contestarle, el perro al percatarse de ello y se fastidio por su actitud y le dijo:

Jake: si crees que morir es la mejor opción, si crees que eso aliviara todo….estas equivocado – le dijo este con un semblante serio – y si no cambias de parecer, lo mismo voy a acompañarte no voy a dejar q- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la voz del chico:

Finn: no Jake, no voy a dejar que vallas conmigo…..tú tienes cosas importantes para ti que tienes que proteger, además no soportaría si tu también llegases a morir – dijo el humano con un tono de voz frio y serio – voy a ir solo a si quieras o no…..y tú sabes perfectamente que no me detendrás – termino de hablar para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de las palabras del chico, pero luego el perro hablo:

Jake: porque finn…..porque tengo que perderte a ti también – dijo para luego quedarse callado con una expresión triste en su rostro porque sabía no había vuelta atrás.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el perro se despertó por algunos rayos de sol que le daban en la cara, se dio cuenta de que el humano no estaba, rápidamente bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala esperando que su hermano estuviera allí pero no había nadie, solo una nota sobre la mesa, que se notaba que era la escritura del muchacho que decía "gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Jake, gracias por nunca dejarme solo y espero que algún día me perdones por esto. No me sigas"

Jake: no…..no finn no voy a dejarte solo y aunque no quieras voy a encontrarte…solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – se dijo a sí mismo el can para luego salir rápidamente de la casa para rastrear el olor del joven, que no tardó mucho en hallar y seguir su rastro, esperando no encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios.

Era de tarde cuando el muchacho llego al bosque oscuro, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de la zonas que frecuentaban y al reconocer el terreno cercano se le hizo más fácil llegar; el rubio observo el lugar buscando con la mirada a ese guerrero maldito para enfrentarse con él, pero solo encontraba árboles secos, vegetación muerta y una niebla que de a poco no lo dejaba ver bien el lugar, además de que estaba oscuro y el clima del momento no ayudaba, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento una tormenta se desencadenaría. El héroe siguió buscando con la mirada a ese ser que se escondía en las sombras pero no encontraba nada, sin embargo de un momento a otro escucho una voz de ultratumba que le dijo:

Guerrero oscuro: valla parece que un valiente contrincante quiere enfrentarse a mí - decía con sorna ese ser que se hizo presente en la escena, portaba una capa negra larga, una armadura en sus brazos algo gastada y rota, una playera que se dejaba ver a través de la túnica sin mangas del mismo color que esta, pantalones largos grises algo sucios y unas botas negras con un pequeño detalle en rojo, no se le veía bien el rostro pero si piel era pálida y su cabello de un negro intenso, y portaba una espada de filo negro en su espalda – entonces dime niño ¿acaso buscas tu propia muerte? O eres lo bastante tonto como para enfrentarme – le dijo para luego mirarlo a la cara, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían que estuvieran muertos hace tiempo.

Finn: a fin apareces, pensaba que eras un cobarde que se escondía en la niebla….pero por lo que veo solo eres un estúpido que se esconde en la niebla – le dijo en un tono burlón al hombre que tenía en frente, para luego sacar su espada de sangre de demonio y apeándolo le dijo – el único que morirá aquí serás tú, créeme voy a matarte – le dijo sin dudar el joven.

Guerrero oscuro: je….eso lo veremos – le dijo para luego sacar su larga espada negra y dirigirse con gran agilidad al muchacho para darle una estocada, pero este no se quedó atrás he imito su acción, para luego hacer que sus armas chocaran con una fuerza bestial – parece que tus palabras no eran mentira chico….esto será interesante.

Finn: lo mismo digo – le contesto para luego alejarse y volver a dirigirse a aquel hombre misterioso.

El perro corría gran velocidad, esperando no llegar cuando ya todo hubiera acabado, no estaba lejos de su hermano pero una intensa lluvia empezó a caer haciendo que se le dificultada al can ver con facilidad el terreno:

Jake: espero no llegar tarde…..no mueras aun finn – decía mientras continuaba corriendo, desesperado por encontrar a su hermano.

El enfrentamiento que tenían estos dos guerreros parecía que llegaba a su fin, ya que los dos contrincantes se encontraban mal heridos y cansados por la difícil batalla que llevaban a cabo:

Guerrero oscuro: je a-al parecer n-no eras un debilucho como creía niño – le dijo el de ojos esmeralda, que no se encontraba en buen estado, ya que unos de sus brazos había quedado inmovilizado por el corte profundo que tenía en su hombro y de su boca salía algunos hilos de sangre producto de algún golpe interno que le había propinado el rubio.

Pero este tampoco se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su contrincante, el humano se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con su espada, tenía sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre producto del profundo corte que tenía en su costado izquierdo y su brazo derecho apenas si lo podía mover, eso sin contar los moretones y raspaduras que tenían tanto el cómo su enemigo. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, mientras la lluvia mojaba el campo de batalla y diluía la sangre que había caído en esta, luego el oscuro hombre hablo con decisión:

Guerrero oscuro: p-parece que llego la hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas – decía al momento de ponerse en posición para dar lo que sería su último ataque – despídete de esta vida niño – luego el hombre se movió con la energía que le quedaba para acabar el enfrentamiento en este último ataque.

El rubio al ver que se acercaba a él con rapidez, se levantó lo rápido que pudo para intentar bloquear su ataque con su espada, pero al chocar el negro acero con esta, el impacto fue tan grande que hizo que el joven trastabillara y callera al suelo, no tardó mucho en escuchar la voz de su contrincante que le decía:

Guerrero oscuro: espero que no le temas a la muerte chico tonto – le dijo con aires de victoria, mientras dirigía su espada al cuerpo del chico.

Finn: c-créeme que s-si muero ahora n-no me iré solo – le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de confianza – ¡tú te iras conmigo!

Luego de esas palabras, no tardo mucho para que el joven sintiera un profundo dolor por el negro acero que se había incrustado en su abdomen, para luego escupir algunas gotas de sangre. El guerrero lo vio con una sonrisa macabra creyendo que había ganado el encuentro, pero no se percató de que la espada del héroe, en un último movimiento logro atravesar la garganta del oscuro ser, hasta que sintió como la sangre escurría por la piel de su cuello, haciendo que su sonrisa se deformara en una mueca de dolor, para luego dar unos pasos atrás y caer al suelo.

El rubio que aún seguía tendido en el frio suelo, hablo de forma entrecortada, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en su rostro:

Finn: t-te lo dije….s-si yo moría t-tú te irías c-conmigo – dijo dirigiendo su vista al enemigo, que empezaba a desaparecer en una nube negra, dejando solamente su espada manchada con la sangre del chico, luego de que el cadáver de ese hombre desapareciera, el joven dirigió su vista al oscuro cielo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia golpeen su rostro, en su mirada no se veía temor sino que se veía tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que hace mucho no había sentido, porque él ya sabía que su muerte estaba cerca, ya que podía sentir como los parpados le pesaban, respiraba con mucha dificultad, sentía sus extremidades entumecidas y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, pero antes de que terminara de ser llevado por la muerte, este dijo con un dejo de felicidad en su voz- p-por favor espérame m-marcy – dijo para dejar que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y de a poco dejara de respirar.

Al principio era rodeado por una profunda oscuridad, pero luego de un momento a otro todo el panorama cambio, ahora se encontraba en una pradera con un clima primaveral y un paisaje que era reconfortante a la vista, estaba solo en el lugar o eso creía ya que escucho una voz detrás de él que le decía:

Marceline: hola finn, ha pasado tiempo – le dijo con una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

El rubio de dio rápidamente la vuelta y ahí la vio, estaba parada cerca de él hermosa como aun la recordaba, al verla no tardó mucho en acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza:

Finn: ¡marcy, marcy!, por fin después de tanto tiempo…te he extraño demasiado marcy – le decía con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia en su voz, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peli negra y oliendo de vuelta esa fragancia a fresas y rosas que tanto extrañaba de la mujer – por favor marcy no te vuelvas a ir, no quiero separarme de ti.

La vampiresa que correspondía el abrazo del muchacho con la misma felicidad que este sentía al reunirse con su amada después de tanto tiempo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del joven le dijo:

Marceline: yo también te he extrañado finn, me hacías mucha falta…..te he esperado todo este tiempo – le dijo la vampira con cariño – pero no te preocupes héroe, ahora nunca me separare de ti…..ahora tenemos toda la eternidad para vivirla juntos.

Luego que la mujer pronunciara esas palabras, el humano se separó un poco de su abrazo para acercar su rostro al de ella y susurrarle tiernamente:

Finn: incluso la eternidad seria poco para demostrarte cuanto te amo – le dijo para luego terminar de acortar distancias entre sus rostros y volver a probar esos labios que solo en sueños había tenido la dicha de degustar y que ahora después de tanto sufrimiento podía volver a besar los labios de esa vampiresa que tanto amaba; el beso comenzó siendo suave y gentil pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo más apasionado y lleno de amor, el joven la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo al momento en que introducía su lengua en la boca de ella explorándola con pasión, ella hacia lo mismo con el mientras rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse con afecto dijeron:

Finn: te amo marcy – decía acariciando su mejilla

Marceline: y yo a ti finn, te amo y nunca más te dejare….ahora ya no estaremos solos – le dijo mientras acerba su mano a del chico que estaba posada en su mejilla, luego de eso volvieron a abrazarse con gran afecto y pasión mientras la imagen de esos dos enamorados que habían vuelto a reencontrarse después de la muerte se hacía borrosa e irreconocible.

Jake por fin había llegado al zona en donde había tenido lugar la feroz batalla entre el humano y ese guerrero oscuro, el perro buscaba desesperado al chico esperando que estuviera bien, pero el panorama que tenía a la vista no lo ayudaba a creer eso. Luego de un tiempo de buscar al joven, por fin lo encontró tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre que se diluía con la torrencial lluvia que caía en esos momentos, al ver eso el can se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del chico pero al ver la profunda herida que tenía en el abdomen y de comprobar que no tenía pulso se dejó caer de rodillas junto al inerte cuerpo de su hermano y con profunda tristeza dijo:

Jake: y-ya es tarde, al parecer cumpliste con tu palabra hermano…espero que por fin encuentre la felicidad que no encontraste aquí – decía mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la fría lluvia que continuaba cayendo.

El estruendo de un rayo que había caído en un lugar cercano a donde el perro se encontraba, hizo que regresara de sus recuerdos de los momentos que vivió con su hermano luego de la muerte de la peli negra hasta el momento de su muerte, algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, paso en silencio unos minutos y antes de retirarse del lugar dijo:

Jake: espero que sean felices juntos….en la eternidad – dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz el canino para luego alejarse del lugar y dirigirse a su hogar con paso calmado mientras y perderse en el tormentoso paisaje que se mostraba en esos momentos.

_Porque ahora por fin seremos felices…..juntos en la eternidad._

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el final de este fic que parece gusto a los que los leyeron, primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y en segunda espero que este final sea de su agrado y también poder haberle dado un buen final a esta historia.

No sé cuándo volveré a escribir porque comencé la universidad de vuelta y tengo que estudiar un montón :/ pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Sin más me despido, nos veremos pronto ( espero :P ) en otro fic, hasta la próxima.


End file.
